


Screenshot for Your -Fate-

by Roaoai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Great Googly Moogly this is wierd, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roaoai/pseuds/Roaoai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One dark evening, a friend took a screenshot of her fate according to tumblr. She then dared me to write it into a cohesive story. I did my best.</p><p>It's odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> The following is my prompt.

First Kiss: Tom Riddle  
BFF: Neville Longbottom  
First Time: Sirius Black  
Rival: Severs Snape  
House: Slytherin  
Lover: Draco Malloy  
Married To: George Weasley  
Killed By: Hermione Granger  
Died In the Arms Of: Harry Potter


	2. First Kiss

I wasn’t actually born. The first thing I remember the way a human would remember it is blooming in the spring. Everything before that is sort of vague and comforting. There were very definite times I wished I could go back there. Most of my memories, though, make up for it.  
I believe I came into sentience because of the magic saturating into the forest around the school, permeating it and calling the magical ever closer through the forest.   
I remember blooming, feeling sweet and pretty, doing my best to draw attention to myself. I must have succeeded, for the students came deeper into the woods than ever before, and I saw him.

-The first Kiss-  
He was beautiful, and in an instant I wanted to look like that. I watched him as he moved through my clearing and, for the first time, wanted to leave. I knew the magics, though how I could not have told you, and as soon as I was alone I set to work. It took me seasons, seasons to pull the well worn tree skin into a different, softer shape. To choose my own face, to choose every facet of what I would be was fascinating, and perhaps I took longer than I should have.   
I chose to be the age I saw the boy at first, what I would find to be fifteen once I was among them in the school. I wore no house, shaping the robes for myself from my old foliage and enchanting them to look and feel right.   
He looked different, though I recognized him as soon as I saw him. He looked sharper, crueler than he had in the forest, a more refined in himself. I watched him, intrigued by the change in him, so fast in what seemed so short a time to me.  
“See something interesting, fifth year?” I started at the sound of his voice, and my new skin prickles at the feeling of his eyes on me. I froze, trying to remember if I’d ever known how to speak, as he studied me.  
“Pretty thing, aren’t you?” I shrugged, but it occurred to me that that was a rather self-serving thing to say. I had chosen, after all, to look as much like he did as I could, though he probably didn’t know that.  
“Quiet, too.” He commented, mouth twisting a little into an odd mockery of a smile as he stepped into my personal space. My breath caught and I had a moment of panic. I didn’t have anywhere near enough practice breathing to be sure in my skill with it yet.   
“ Might as well give a gift to my most ardent fan.” Then, placing two fingers under my chin he tilted my head up and pressed his lips against mine. Then, he stepped back, gave me a mocking little salute, and left. I felt odd. Not quite right. I suddenly, deeply didn’t want to be human any more. Turning, I walked until I came back to my clearing and shed my human skin, returning to the tree, eschewing things like lips and bodies and brains.


	3. First Time and Rival

But I didn’t go back to sleep, the way I wanted to. I was able to hide, for a while, to coast and revel in the simplicity of just being without worries. Eventually, the interest in finding out if the rest of them were like That overwhelmed my curiosity, and I went back to work, shifting much more gracefully this time into the human skin. I remembered more clearly the way they looked, and chose to be even younger, the youngest I’d seen so far. There were boats on the horizon as I left the forest, and I waited for them before recognizing with excitement that there were children my apparent age in the boats, their eyes wide and shining. I slipped among them, sliding into one of the tables as they all entered the Great Hall, which I remembered vaguely from my last visit.  
I chose the table with green, since it reminded me of the trees.

-First Time and Rival-  
I didn’t like the greasy one. He was the way I had been, except he called it friendship and chose someone wholesome to pursue. Lily was lovely, as sweet as the flowers she was named for and Severus Snape of Slytherin was just a slimy name. He hated me, too, for what it was worth, though I don’t think he hated me any more or less than anyone else. He tended to ignore me, as though I wasn’t worth the time to look down his stupid, hooked nose at.   
It was an interesting exercise, trying to age properly for those around me. I had to always resist the temptation to cherry pick my experiences. For example, breasts looked interesting, but I was expected to be male in classes, where the others could see me. I spent my summers wandering the human world looking however I wished, and it was always a little disappointing to have to go back to my first face in the fall. In sixth year, however, I realized how I could explore being whoever I wished. It was very simple. All I had to do was bribe a house-elf for a tie from each of the other houses.  
I’d experienced an awkward, fumbling ‘first’ kiss with one of the girls years back, Narcissa was a sweetheart, and I had a vague idea that there was more to human breeding than pollination since they never seemed to bloom, but I didn’t understand more of it until sixth year.  
Sirius Black had announced at he start of fifth year that he was going to shag every girl he could before graduating, entirely to Piss of his brother and his mother by extension. I hadn’t quite believed him until one of the nights I was wandering in a different shape, a rather chubby Hufflepuff female, when we met. His flirting was smooth, and as suave as Tom’s had been, but there was a different feeling to it. Less selfish, less greedy, less dark. Sirius wanted to get a lay, sure, but he also wanted me to feel pleasure as well. My enjoyment was a at least equal to his own, in his eyes, if not more so.   
So I let him guide me, and if, perhaps, it wasn’t ideally comfortable at first, it made up for it before the end. It made up for it, enough, that I went out the next week as a slender Ravenclaw, on the prowl just as much as he was.

At the end of seventh year I left, but not to my forests again. Not this time. Instead I went out into the human world, searching for some of the people I remembered as kind from when I was too young to be their friend and peer.


	4. BFF and Lover

-BFF and Lover-  
Frank and Alice were my favourites, I remembered feeling true joy when they finally got together instead of merely orbiting each other with longing in their eyes. I was several people in their lives, the nice girl at the grocery store, the boy who offered to carry Alice’s grocery bags home when she was too pregnant for it to be comfortable, the older woman who always enquired about her health at the potions shop. I was the toad Neville played with for two years in their back yard. I couldn’t do anything when the death eaters hit, nothing except for keep Neville in the back yard, keep him from going inside until people who smelled safe came out of the house, and then let him hold onto me as he received the news. I stayed with him, because he needed me to.  
He named me Trevor, and I liked that. He took me back to Hogwarts with him, and we’d play, though he never knew it. I’d hide and wait for him, slowly showing him everywhere I remembered around the school, all the passages, all the hideouts. He was the best friend I had ever had.  
I picked a human face, too, for the times that Neville didn’t need me to be by his side. I never attended classes, since I’d taken it all before, but I wound up tutoring anyone who seemed to need and want it.  
There was one boy, Draco, who always seemed to need a hand. He wasn’t unclever, but he tended to place such incredible amounts of pressure on himself that he would freeze, stalling under his own fear of failure and of disappointing his father. I heard a lot about is father throughout the years as we became ever closer.   
He tried to kiss me for the first time in second year, and I pulled back, afraid for a heartbeat of the darkness I saw in him, having seen what it had done to Tom before, having seen where it led him. He pulled back, drew in on himself, and didn’t try again that year. When he tried again, in the midst of one of his bouts of too-bright joy, I let him. We wrote through the summer and, the next year, I discovered what it was like to be with the same person over time with them aware and invested as well. We were together, quietly, since he thought I was a year older an in a different house, for the better part of three years. Until the summer before sixth year, when he suddenly stopped answering. He didn’t receive any of my owls, and didn’t send any of his own, and when he came back to school he was different. Darker. The same sharpness to his features, the same greedy, hard edge I had seen before. And so I left. I shifted into Trevor an focused so hard on being Trevor that it almost didn’t matter what went on around me. I ate crickets and stayed on Neville’s pillow all night, and quelled any desire to be human.  
I faked my own death the next summer, going so far as to let them bury me in the back yard. I think Neville cried. I grew back through the earth as a dandelion, enjoying being a plant again for a while. Then, one night when my heart had healed enough that I was willing to use it again, I stood up from my spot in the garden and left.


	5. Marriage

-Marriage-  
I found my way to Glastonbury. I was a male again, studiously avoiding magic and trying to live solely in the Muggle world, though the wizard in didn’t seem to be done with me . That is where I met him, searching out seances and enough liquor to knock himself out every night. George was sweet, and thoroughly good. I remembered him from when I was Trevor, some of the pranks they would pull, the way he and Fred never specifically victimized Neville.  
I could see the suffering in George, now, and decided to help him as best I could. I introduced myself as Dominic, and Dom and George became a bit of a fixture around town. It was one night, perhaps four months in and most of the way through a bottle of Firewhiskey that he started rambling.  
“I love you man. You’re like… the best thing that’s happened to me in a while . I feel like I can laugh with you again you know? I haven’t felt like laughing since… well for a long time.” He paused to giggle. “Mom keeps owling me that I should meet someone, get myself married. Hell. Only person I might marry is you.” I raised an eyebrow at him.  
“How bout it, Dom? Want to marry me to watch my mom scream?” I didn’t say yes until the bottle was gone.

We had a spring wedding in the gardens, flower crowns on each. I thought we looked fetching. And, more importantly, the shadow of loneliness that surrounded George seemed to lift.   
He wore the wedding dress.  
The response letter from his mom was only a very politely worded request that we both come home for a visit. On that visit, George reconnected with Angelina. I’ve never seen him as uncomfortable as he was when he asked for a divorce so he could marry the girl of his dreams. I was Best Man, to his brothers extreme discomfort. As he explained it, though almost like having Fred back.  
I stayed in their lives, though, becoming almost one of the family, though questions about how and where I came from were always uncomfortable.


	6. Killed and Died In The Arms Of

-Killed and Died in the Arms-  
The life of a Judge or the Ministry of Magic was a dangerous one. Hermione was constantly being placed in situations of extreme danger, occasionally even worse than those faced by her Aurora friends. Like right now. Someone had placed an amulet on her that created a field. She couldn’t move, couldn’t apparate, couldn’t do anything. The goal was to kill her off, to punish her for one of her rulings.  
They were all in a tizzy, searching desperately for some way to cancel out the field, some shield that would hold through it, some spell she could cast that would let her move again.   
And as they did, I could see the sorrow on their faces, the strain, and it occurred to me. It would kill anything that lived upon touching it.   
But I was never really born, and from my research I was likely never to die. I thought this and looked around me, seeing the faces of my friends, close enough to be family. I saw the look of fear and confusion on Rose’s face, and it looked like two year old Neville, like heartsick lonely Draco, like the boy wandering the forest being too beautiful for words.  
Calmly, ignoring the humans around me, I reached through the field that burned like death and tasted like ashes and pulled the amulet out of Hermione’s hand, feeling the spell switch it’s hold to me. As soon as she was out of the field she pulled away, watching with confusion, perhaps even horror. I could feel myself withering, magic draining with every step, as I pulled myself away from them as far as I could. Bark was growing back over my ever-shrinking hands as I carried the thing away from the soft, lovely mortals. I dropped it in the corner as far away as I could get it, and then pulled back, feeling it tug harder and harder against me.  
Perhaps I would die.  
I thought, as I fell back into one of Georges’ friends arms, that would be okay. And I stared up into his greener than green eyes, green as the trees, green as my House, green as Trevor’s skin, as I shrank and slowly stopped thinking.

They planted me outside the Burrow, and for a long, long time everything was sort of vague and pleasant. The first thing I remember the way a human would remember was blooming in the spring, small redhead children climbing in my branches and singing songs to the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is, in all it's oddness. Please, comment and kudo if you'd like! It was a fun challenge that went a little off the rails.


End file.
